1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cantilever clamping device comprises a fixed arm, a movable arm and a threaded rod to control the clamping and release of the work piece. One end of the movable arm is pivoted to the middle of the fixed arm. In the middle of the movable arm, one end of the threaded rod is pivoted. The threaded rod is fed through a cylindrical block pivoted to one end of the fixed arm and equipped with a spring-loaded quick release mechanism. The threaded rod can be moved in or out either slowly by turning the handle at the outside end or quickly by pressing the spring-loaded quick release button. The quick release button can be placed along the axis of the cylindrical block or on the side of it. The inner edges of the fixed arm and the movable arm are designed to be curved in shape and have clamping teeth for clamping larger size cylindrical work piece such as large pipes, column and filter cartridges, etc. The fixed arm and the movable arm can be one-piece or two-piece construction. Two floating pads are pivoted to the free end of the fixed arm and the movable arm respectively. The clamping surfaces of the floating pads are designed with different features, round cavity with teeth on the surface of the floating pad pivoted to the fixed arm and V-notches on the surface of the floating pad pivoted to the movable arm, so that work pieces of variable sizes and shape can be clamped between the floating pads easily and firmly. The shape at the end of the fixed and movable arms limits the pivoting angle of the pads to make the pads oriented to the work piece. Both floating pads are equipped with two holes for attaching accessories or pads of different sizes and unique design to accommodate different kind of work pieces. To further enhance the function of the invention, an optional base block can be mounted to the fixed arm with screws through the holes on the fixed arm so that the clamping device can be mounted on a work bench, wooden stud, desk top, wall, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cantilever clamp utilizes the mechanism of threaded rod, fixed arm, movable arm and clamping heads is capable of clamping work pieces of flat surfaces, or with special attachment to the clamping head for special type of application. To clamp work pieces of different shape and different sizes, several clamping devices with special clamping head or clamping head attachment will be required to do the job properly. The clamping and release action of a conventional clamping device would require the turning of the threaded rod turn by turn and hence moving the movable arm pitch by pitch in either direction. It is the intention of the present invention to eliminate the time consuming work of the pitch by pitch movement by utilizing a quick release button with spring-loaded quick release mechanism in the cylindrical block through which the threaded rod is fed. Further intention of the present invention is to combine variable clamping features in one device so that work pieces of different shape and sizes can be clamped without changing the clamping device or the clamping heads. Another intention of the invention is to make the clamping device more adaptable to different applications by adding two holes on the fixed arm to attach the optional base block. Hence the clamping device can be used freely by itself or fixed on a work bench.